Under the Covers
by AbayJ
Summary: When a cop, is under cover and trying to find out information, its not the best idea to fall in love with your contact. Especially if she doesn't know she is your contact. A Sonny and Skye Fic! :) I love them!


Title: Under the Covers  
  
Author: JasonandSarkLover125  
  
Couple: Sonny/Skye and hints of Skye/Coleman  
  
Sub-Couples: Journey, NikE, LilRic, L&L, GQ, CarLo, Lia (Lucky and Gia), Zaith (Faith and Zander), Jam  
  
Rating: R for theme  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Also want to thank my boyfriend for helping with this idea. Jason, thanks so much sexy. Also to my girl Steffie, thanks for helping with the title.  
  
Summery: When a cop, is under cover and trying to find out information, its not the best idea to fall in love with your contact. Especially if she doesn't know she is your contact.  
  
A/N: I am writing this fic because the idea wouldn't get out of my head and seeing if this could help me get out of my writers block. I hope you like it and tell me what you thought, also if you want me to continue this fic. I am not sure when I will update my other Soke fics, The Real Thing, or Only Once, maybe soon but until then, tell me what you thought of this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
She felt his hand slide over her hips. Moving against her. He pushed her closer to him, she felt his manhood against her backside. Grinding against him. Hearing him moan softly in her ear. It made her feel so good. Feeling herself dampen, she softly moaned. Smiling against her hair, he pushed her even closer.  
  
"I'm Sonny Corinthos," he said softly in her ear. Grinding more firmly against her. His cock hardening against her ass.  
  
"I am Skye," she said in her husky voice. Almost purring. " you wanna buy me a drink."  
  
This was going better then he had planned. Maybe this would be the most simple case he ever had. She was doing just what he wanted her too do. "Sure," leading her to the bar. Never removing his hands from her hips. Keeping press close to her. Her body felt so against him. Soft in all the right places and firm in all the others. They were a perfect fit.  
  
He order himself a bear, and she order a tonic. Looking at her strangely. Expecting her to drink, he file had said she was an alcoholic. She must have picked up on his train of thought. "I never drink before the job."  
  
That made sense, he guessed. She drank the glass, smiling at him. "Do you want another one?" he asked.  
  
"No, I have to be getting to work," she said, smiling. Pulling her top down, to show my cleavage and then pushing her skirt up, to show more of her endless legs.  
  
"Okay, well when will I see you again?" he knew when, but she didn't.  
  
She looked away for a moment, uncertain what to say. "Do you go up and down main street," her hands behind her back. Ringing them, she still looked down at her high heel stilettos.  
  
"Yeah, why," he watch as her confidence grew and she gave him a come hither look.  
  
"That's my street," she turned and walked away. Her hips swinging. Taking a deep breath and looking away, trying to get him hard-on to soften. It didn't make sense. He had done many jobs like this and none of the whores had turned him on quiet like she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The breeze whipped against her. She hated this. Hated being a whore. being one for over 12 years, she felt dirtier each year with the job. Hell she couldn't even remember her first trick. Most of the girls could. But not her. Been in to long, she was jaded. Everyone always told her she was always to smart to be doing this. Having a collage degree but sometimes even with a collage degree it wasn't easy making a living.  
  
Working with the same pimp for so long it, had it's advantages. Instead of only getting a 1/4 of the profit like most of the girls did made, she got 1/2. It was funny, she and Coleman was best friends. He had gotten her out of a lot of shit, just like she him.  
  
Seeing a car pull up, she smiled at him. She felt her heart speed up when she saw who it was. He rolled down the window. Speaking to her in a voice that could only be classified as shock. "Your a........a...........a........wh........" he broke off mid-sentence.  
  
"Yeah, I am a whore," she said to the man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N2: Short but this is just like the prologue, the next chapter will be longer. Tell me what you thought and if you want to see more. 


End file.
